prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship
Honorary CZW Junior Heavyweight Championship foi um título de wrestling profissional que pertenceu a Combat Zone Wrestling, criado em 19 de fevereiro de 1999. Em 8 de setembro de 2012 o então campeão AR Fox derrotou Dave Crist então CZW Wired TV Champion para se tornar vencedor dos dois títulos os unificando. Em 2014 a empresa trouxe o título de volta agora o chamando de Honorary CZW Junior Heavyweight Championship. Em 10 de outubro de 2015 o título foi retirado de disputa. Lista de campeões |- !Nº !Lutador !Reinado !Data da vitória !Duração !Local !Evento |- |1 || The Sensational One || 1 || 19 de fevereiro de 1999 || <1 dia || Mantua, Nova Jérsei || Opening Night |- |2 || White Lotus || 1 || 19 de fevereiro de 1999 || 36 dias || Mantua, Nova Jérsei || Opening Night |- |3 || The Sensational One || 2 || 27 de março de 1999 || 7 dias || Mantua, Nova Jérsei || The Staple Gun |- |4 || Justice Pain ||1 || 3 de abril de 1999 || 107 dias || Mantua, Nova Jérsei || Evento ao vivo |- |5 || Ric Blade || 1 || 19 de julho de 1999 || 264 dias || Mantua, Nova Jérsei || Street Fight |- |6 || Justice Pain || 2 || 8 de abril de 2000 || 62 dias || Sewell, Nova Jérsei || Winner Takes All |- |7 || Trent Acid || 1 || 9 de junho de 2000 || 22 dias || Paulsboro, Nova Jérsei || Evento ao vivo |- |8 || Winger || 1 || 1 de julho de 2000 || 76 dias || Tóquio, Japão || Evento ao vivo |- |9 || Men's Teioh || 1 || 15 de setembro de 2000 || 231 dias || Tóquio, Japão || Evento ao vivo |- |10 || Jun Kasai || 1 || 4 de maio de 2001 || 107 dias || Sapporo, Japão || Evento ao vivo |- |11 ||Trent Acid || 2 || 19 de agosto de 2001 || 41 dias || Yokohama, Japão || Evento ao vivo |- !colspan="7"| |- |12 || Ruckus || 1 || 2 de dezembro de 2001 || 13 dias || Yokohama, Japão || Evento ao vivo |- |13 || Trent Acid ||3 || 15 de dezembro de 2001 || 339 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia ||Cage of Death III |- |14 || Ruckus || 2 || 18 de janeiro de 2003 || 329 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Live Again |- |15 || Sonjay Dutt ||1 || 13 de dezembro de 2003 || 392 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Cage of Death V: Suspended |- |16 || Alex Shelley || 1 || 8 de janeiro de 2005 || 28 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Gen Z |- |17 || Mike Quackenbush || 1 || 5 de fevereiro de 2005 || 56 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Only the Strong |- |18 || Sabian || 1 || 2 de abril de 2005 || 70 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Trifecta Elimination III |- |19 || Mike Quackenbush || 2 || 11 de junho de 2005 || 91 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Violent by Design |- |20 || Derek Frazier || 1 || 10 de setembro de 2005 || 182 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || A' Big Mutha F'n Deal |- |21 || Niles Young || 1 || 11 de março de 2006 || 119 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || When 2 Worlds Collide |- |22 || Sexxxy Eddy || 1 ||8 de julho de 2006 ||63 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || A Prelude to Violence |- |23 || Sonjay Dutt || 2 || 9 de setembro de 2006 ||<1 dia || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Chri$ Ca$h Memorial Show – Down With The Sickness 2 |- |24 || Jigsaw || 1 || 9 de setembro de 2006|| 210 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Expect the Unexpected |- |25 || Scotty Vortekz || 1 || 7 de abril de 2007 || 154 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Out with the Old, In with the New |- |26 || Danny Havoc || 1 || 8 de setembro de 2007 || 35 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Chri$ Ca$h Memorial Show |- |27 || Sabian || 2 || 13 de outubro de 2007 ||210 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Choosing Sides |- |28 || Chuck Taylor ||1 || 10 de maio de 2008 || 154 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia ||Best of the Best 8 |- !colspan="7"| |- |29 || Ryan McBride ||1 || 13 de dezembro de 2008 || 147 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Cage of Death X |- |30 || Egotistico Fantastico || 1 || 9 de maio de 2009 || 126 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Blood Pressure: Rising |- |31 || Drew Blood || 1 || 12 de setembro de 2009 || 91 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Chri$ Ca$h Memorial Show/Down With The Sickness Forever |- |32 || Greg Excellent || 1 || 12 de dezembro de 2009 ||63 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Cage of Death XI |- |33 || Sabian ||3 || 13 de fevereiro de 2010 || 84 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || 11th Anniversary: Deadly Doubleheader |- |34 || Adam Cole || 1 || 8 de maio de 2010 || 553 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Fist Fight |- |35 || Sami Callihan || 1 || 12 de novembro de 2011 || 175 dias ||Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || Night of Infamy 10: Ultimatum |- |36 || Drake Younger || 1 || 5 de maio de 2012 ||70 dias || Bloomington, Indiana || Cinco de Mayo |- |37 || Sami Callihan || 2 || 14 de julho de 2012 || <1 dia|| Voorhees Township, Nova Jérsei ||New Heights |- |38 || AR Fox || 1 || 14 de julho de 2012 || 56 dias || Voorhees Township, Nova Jérsei || New Heights |- !colspan="7"| |- !colspan="7"| |- |39 || Alexander James || 1 || 11 de janeiro de 2014 || 427 dias || Voorhees Township, Nova Jérsei || |- |40 || Greg Excellent || 2 || 14 de março de 2015 || 210 dias || Voorhees Township, Nova Jérsei || Deja Vu 2015 |- !colspan="7"| |- |} Ligações externas *CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship no CAGEMATCH Categoria:Campeonatos da CZW en:CZW Junior Heavyweight Championship